


愈合

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Dies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 战后，赫敏回到霍格沃茨当了校长；变成画像挂在校长室墙上的斯内普发现她每晚都无法入睡……首发百度斯内普吧https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2407937983
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇被遗忘的旧文……我的坑好像越来越多了……

赫敏·格兰杰坐在这间办公室里有一年了。

米勒娃向校董事递交辞呈后的第二个星期，西弗勒斯第一次在这间办公室里见到了她。

“麦格教授。”她的声音变得更加低沉了，不再是他记忆中那个嘴巴上下翻飞背出一大堆魔药操作原理的小丫头。

“我亲爱的。”米勒娃颤颤巍巍地站起来，绕过桌子，握住了她最得意的学生的手。“你能来帮我这个忙真是太好了，”她忽然一抿嘴唇，又变成了那个身手稳健、神情严厉的格兰芬多院长，“可是你真的想好了？”

“是的，教授。我想得很清楚。”她言简意赅，背对着西弗勒斯，他无法看清她的神情，那一头微微凌乱的卷发安静地趴在她的肩上。

“你的成绩完全能够说服董事会和魔法部，而现在的情况又十分特殊。你知道，我如果想再多活那么几年，就必须放下这一切去海边找个木屋什么的，弗利维教授从来都无意当此大任，霍拉斯只关心他能得到足够的蜜蜂糖……”米勒娃叹了口气，“可是格兰杰小姐，你尚且年轻，你跟韦斯莱先生——”

“教授。”这女孩打断了她，语气平静而温和。“我想我们在信中已经完全谈过这个问题了。”

米勒娃张了张嘴唇，却只点了点头。“那好吧，格兰杰小姐，过来这里。”

米勒娃重新坐进了校长办公桌，西弗勒斯这才第一次看见了赫敏·格兰杰的正脸。

她跟记忆中的没什么两样，说有的话……大概是更苍白瘦削。不过，既然出现在这间办公室里的人都会比记忆中更憔悴一些，西弗勒斯也就不以为意了。

她在羊皮纸上签下了自己的名字，纸卷发出一阵蓝光，自动收卷，重新飞入了一个高大古旧的柜子上层。

“各位，”米勒娃这次是对他们说话了。许多画像终于从偷看变成了光明正大，正襟危坐地从各个方向俯视着一老一少两个女人。“我的接班人：赫敏·格兰杰校长。”

画像中响起一阵稀稀拉拉的掌声，主要来自黛丽丝和阿不思。

“我真高兴又一位女士出任校长！”黛丽丝微笑着打量这年轻的女巫，“你还很年轻，不过你会做得很好的！”

“谢谢，女士。”格兰杰报以微笑。

“我的孩子，”不用看也能想到阿不思是一副慈爱的表情，“你会比米勒娃做得更出色的。”

“但愿如此，邓布利多教授。”这次没有笑容。

“是那个麻瓜出身的格兰杰女孩？老天，姑娘，我得说我没忘记你把我的眼睛蒙起来，还总是偷偷地一个人哭。”菲尼亚斯在斜对侧的墙上睥睨着她，“你的另一半儿就不介意你把青春都泡在校长室么？就算他不介意，我们可以非常介意你把办公时间都用来回复浪漫的猫头鹰呐。”

西弗勒斯以为格兰杰会反驳回去，会言辞激烈地反驳他说自己绝对不会这样，说她会尽最大的努力不会让自己的私事耽误了校长工作，但令他惊讶的是，她什么都没说，就那么直直地盯着老布莱克校长，直到他尴尬地瞪了一眼转身消失在画布里。

而接下来她转向了他的画像。

“下午好，斯内普教授。”

西弗勒斯长久地看了她一会。

“格兰杰小姐。”

他面无表情地扫了一眼对面的墙壁，古旧的山雕形挂钟无声地指向了凌晨2点。周围的画像里呼吸声此起彼伏，邓布利多还均匀地每隔5分钟发出一声咕嘟。

“格兰杰，你该睡了。”

那被提及的人坐在一堆公文和书信里，没有动也没有回应。他并不见怪，也不再催促，只靠着墙壁假寐。又过了半小时，他听见一声书本阖上的轻响，稍稍抬了抬眼皮，刚好瞥见那一头利落的短发消失在通往校长卧室的楼梯上方。

西弗勒斯·斯内普睁开眼，看向窗外，夜晚的霍格沃茨寂静如水。高远的夜空点缀着星光，璀璨而美好，却照不亮整个浓黑的夜色。

他靠在自己画像里的椅背睡着了。

办公室的楼上便是校长的休息室，她直挺挺地躺在床上，头发半干，瞪着天花板。

五分钟后，她叹了口气，开始老老实实地在心中计数。  
“一，二，三，四，五……”

没过多久，睡意终于袭来，她也睡着了。

赫敏从水池边抬起湿漉漉的脸，看都不去看一眼镜子，抓过一条干爽的毛巾用力敷在了脸上。几秒钟后，她把毛巾甩在一旁，没费神这一摊子水渍和凌乱会为家养小精灵带来多少额外工作，随手拿起一套熨烫平整的素色袍子穿好。魔杖挥动，一句复杂的咒语发出微微银亮的光和热笼罩在她的头上。热气散去，赫敏终于站在了镜子前。

霍格沃茨现任校长赫敏·格兰杰教授正从镜子里回视着她。她短发利落干练，目光平静而隐藏犀利，瘦削的身体在剪裁得体的素色袍子下显得大气庄重。她换上一双低跟小羊皮靴，拉开卧室的门走了出去。

“早上好，格兰杰校长！”校长专属家养小精灵琪琪端着一杯咖啡准时出现——校长女士要求她早上6：30将一杯不加糖不加奶的黑咖啡放到她的桌子上，她是个好的小精灵，完全按照校长女士的指使去做，一秒钟都不会提前或延后。她乐意为校长女士做任何事情，为她保守秘密，她永远不会对任何人提及校长女士会在半夜里哭得——该死！琪琪不该有这个想法！琪琪要惩罚自己！

“停下。”赫敏皱着眉头喝止了企图把自己往墙上扔的小精灵，她拿起了早报，戴上一副眼镜开始阅读，懒得问这思想奇怪的生物又是为了什么而惩罚自己。“你可以走了。”

琪琪充满歉意地深鞠一躬，消失了，留赫敏一个人盯着报纸。头版头条的《三周年——为了忘却的纪念》里，哈利·波特对着镜头疲惫地扶了扶眼镜。

“赫敏。”

她皱了皱眉。不管她暗示过多少遍，邓布利多还是坚持这样叫她。“赫敏，我和西弗勒斯都有至少十几年的实践经验，咖啡并不能代替睡眠。”

“谢谢，邓布利多教授。不过我昨晚不到12点就睡了，就在您睡着后不久。”她礼节性地冲老巫师一笑，平静地对上斯内普那双略带戏谑的眼睛。“如果您不介意，我该出现在礼堂了。”

一日之晨是霍格沃茨最像从前的时候。猫头鹰是最没心没肺的生灵，它们呼喝着飞进礼堂，扔下一个个大大小小的包裹，一两片羽毛，甚至偶尔一两颗鸟屎。学生们揉着惺忪的睡眼，从书包里拽出还差一小半没写完的论文彼此借鉴，一边把南瓜汁灌到鼻子里去。黑魔法防御术教授纳威·隆巴顿教授从正门走进来，长长的袍子上沾着露珠和树叶。

“帮斯普劳特教授采集昙花香氛，”他对一个六年级拉文克劳解释道，“非要到下半夜才肯见人的害羞小姑娘。”他走过长长的学院桌，长臂脱掉那湿漉漉的长袍的姿势竟像极了那个常年黑袍的前校长。

“早，赫敏。你又没睡好？”赫敏听到他关切的问候，抬起头笑了笑。“没有，学生家长的来信太多了。”

“回头我帮你配点安神茶？斯普劳特教授的温室里新引进了一种——”

“谢谢你，纳威。”她重新开始专注对付自己的黄油面包，及时抑制住了对这香气的反胃。

纳威没再说什么，无声地递上了一瓣柠檬。“别忘了这周末，格里莫广场，哈利和金妮的婚礼。”

她停止了拼命嗅着柠檬的清香。“嗯。”

魔法部的大厅比以往更加金碧辉煌。金斯莱并不是如此注重外在的人，事实上他一度减免了这里的一切花哨装饰，只留下基础设备，用一个简单朴素的魔法部大厅召开了第一年的圣战纪念晚会。然而第二年，第三年，他便不得不应各方面的要求——尤其是来自国际魔法合作司的要求——将部里装饰一新，连员工统一签字笔都换成了文人居优质镶金水笔。

“赫敏！”熟悉的低沉嗓音叫住了她。她不情愿地回过头去。

“来我办公室喝杯茶吧，赫敏。”金斯莱转身，她别无选择地跟了上去。

“部长找我有事？”第一口茶下咽后，赫敏平静地开口。

“赫敏。”这是他的回答。

她沉默了一会。“金斯莱。”她回道，“我的决定并非玩笑。”

“我知道，赫敏。你做得一直很好，一直都是。今天就是来部里敲定魔法夏令营的启动，对吗？你是个出色的校长，没人能否认这一点。”

“谢谢。”这是她唯一的回答。

尴尬的沉默。

“好吧，”金斯莱换了个话题，“你还是不打算把你的父母从澳洲接回来？”

赫敏的表情松动了一些。“我想……还不是时候。我很想念他们，的确，但我不想破坏他们好不容易重建的生活。我爸爸……他的新牙所才刚刚营业不到一个月。”

“没有什么事情比和子女重逢更重要的了，赫敏。我不明白你为什么要执意这么做。连哈利都回去见了德思礼一家——”

“但他们被我消除了记忆，记得吗？对他们而言他们根本不曾有过一个女儿！”她放下了杯子，落手有些重，茶差点洒了出来。

“像你这般技艺高超的女巫应该有很保险的办法恢复他们的记忆，赫敏。说实话，那场战争后我一直都觉得你不对劲。邓布利多和莱姆斯都不在了，我几乎算是你们这群孩子的家长。但你什么都不说就莫名消失了一个月，回来后宣布要跟罗恩分手，一年前又不声不响地辞掉了法律执行司的工作躲进了霍格沃茨——”他的瞳孔猛然紧缩地盯着赫敏变得苍白的脸，表情跟面对一个藏有秘密的食死徒一模一样，“——你到底在逃避什么？”

她一下子站了起来，面无血色。“这超出我们能讨论的范围了，部长。谢谢你的茶。”


	2. 第二章

“这借口很烂，格兰杰。”当天晚上，确切地说，是凌晨3点，当赫敏撕掉第13张羊皮纸开始编造另一个不去参加哈利的婚礼的理由时，身后响起了熟悉的低沉嗓音。

“烂或不烂，只要是借口，其实都一样。”她索性撂下了羽毛笔，任笔尖在第14张纸上氤氲出一大团墨迹——反正这封信一样不会让她满意。轻轻转动椅子，她面朝斯内普的画像靠在柔软舒适的椅背里。周围的其他画像都睡了，这是他们的午夜专场。

“格兰杰，请原谅我作为一个二维存在对外界信息获取的十分有限，而这又增长了我的好奇心。所以说说看，到底你是为了什么？我想不需要提醒你吧，我作为前任校长是必须为你保守秘密的。”

“好奇害死猫，斯内普。”她冷冷地答道。

“真伤心，但我已经死了，好奇心却还依然不灭。所以，你是要选择直接告诉我，看看有无办法解决这一切呢，还是要我继续忍受你几年的午夜噩梦？”他慢条斯理地念出最后几个词，黑色的眼睛不错珠地盯着她惊恐紧缩的瞳孔。

“你听见了？”她小声问道。

“这就是你常年熬夜的原因？为了躲避你如影随形的噩梦？”斯内普俯视着她，她跟自己活着的时候认识的那个格兰杰小姐判若两人。那记忆中的姑娘头发蓬乱，带着点婴儿肥，血色鲜丽，浑身上下充满着简直令人恼怒的活份儿，把衣服褶子里都塞满书本和笔记。而眼前的女人清癯而羸弱，看上去至少比她的年龄老了10岁。最令他吃惊的是那眼神，竟是比她的相貌还要苍老而疲惫。他太熟悉那种眼光——疲惫，警觉，藏着不堪和怯懦——那是多年前他自己的眼睛，在镜子里无数次回视着他，而现在透过这年轻的女人，他又一次看见了自己。

“告诉我，格兰杰，究竟是什么在你的梦魇中挥之不去？一只不停尖叫的羔羊？”

她猛然起身，把桌子上揉成一团的羊皮纸扫进垃圾桶。“我并非克拉丽丝·史达林，教授。所以您也不必费心扮演莱克特博士。祝您晚安。”

他没有出言挽留，只是盯着墙上的储物柜发呆。一小时后，柜子上的透明玻璃无声地滑开，他看到一瓶无梦药被魔法牵引着缓缓飞向了楼上。

格里莫广场今夜格外热闹。宽敞的大厅一角，一组乐队气势非凡地演奏着欢快明亮的乐曲，衬着柔和华丽的壁纸的墙上，擦得一尘不染的画像里，那些布莱克家族的故人愉快地挥着手，跟他们相熟的姓氏打着招呼。几个家养小精灵举着盛满点心和酒杯的托盘在人群中穿梭，男女巫师们穿着漂亮体面的袍子，举着酒杯互相问候。

赫敏端着一杯饮料从人群中心好不容易脱身而出，找到个角落把自己安顿下来。金妮、卢娜和帕瓦蒂刚试图把她拉过去一起参加“真心话大冒险”，几轮酒喝下来，他们都醉了。哈利少见地大胆搂住了自己的新娘，在众人的尖叫喝彩下给了她一个火热的法式长吻。珀西一本正经地咳嗽了一声，咕哝着“这可真不像话”，随即一把抱起了奥黛丽转了个圈，后者大笑着骂他是个虚伪的撒谎者。

她看着这一切，置身其中又脱离之外。她跟着朋友们一起鼓掌，说笑，举杯，却清楚地感到另一个自己——那个类似灵魂般的存在脱离了肉身，飞升到窗沿，栖在天花板上冷眼旁观。她看着自己对乔治的恶作剧绽出熟悉而陌生的笑容，却在对方转身的瞬间将这副笑凝固在了酒杯里。她听着自己从容亲切地与韦斯莱夫人交谈，第一百遍听这年长女巫充满怜惜地说“哦亲爱的，没能让你成为我的儿媳真是遗憾极了”，然后做出千篇一律的乖巧表情回答“能听您这么说真是感动”。

她机械地接收着来自外界的信息。霍格沃茨消息闭塞，她也是看中了这一点才选择投身其中。卢娜为了给金妮当伴娘，特地从非洲赶回来，带来了一只疑似毒蜘蛛的东西作为礼物。金斯莱终于松了口，答应了德拉科·马尔福跟他们的稀有金属材料公司合作生产巫师机械。苏珊·博恩思终于跟她的麻瓜男友分了手，选择留在魔法部法律执行司继续她姑姑未竟的事业。还有……

“赫敏？”罗恩·韦斯莱找到了她藏身的角落。

“嗨，罗恩。”她回过神来，打起精神冲他一笑。

“哦，别这样，赫敏。我知道你累了，就不用也对我做这副机械表情了吧。”他在她身旁坐了下来，酒杯放在一旁。

“谢谢。抱歉。”她有点尴尬，低头把玩着空杯子。

“听我说，赫敏，我不知道这合不合适，但我想我应该自己告诉你而不是让你从别人口中知道……”罗恩蓝色的眼睛温和地看着她，“我打算跟帕德玛订婚了。帕德玛·佩蒂尔。”

“哇哦，这是个好消息，罗恩，真的。祝贺你们。”她真诚地向他举杯。

罗恩表情复杂地碰了下他的杯子。“说真的，赫敏，我至今没法接受我们分手的理由。我知道失去一个孩子你很痛苦，我也是。可是我并不真的在意你不能再……我是说，韦斯莱家的子嗣已经够多——”

“罗恩。”她打断了他，重新倒满了自己的杯子。“祝贺你们订婚。”

他长久地看着她，最后做了和她同样的动作。“谢谢你，赫敏。”

一饮而尽。

火炉里腾起一阵鲜绿色，西弗勒斯惊讶地发现格兰芬多三人组再次出现在了他面前。

“哦——把她扶稳了，罗恩，小心椅子！”

“呃，抱歉，哥们，本来我一个人也行的，金妮还在等你……”

“别说了，赫敏是我的朋友。嘿，赫敏？醒醒！到家了。”

“也许我们该把她抱到楼上去。”

“来，搭把手——”

“我建议你们把她留在这就好。”西弗勒斯一开口，两个男孩都怔住了。

“斯内普教授。”波特先开了口，有点尴尬地试图解释情况，“今天是我的婚礼，教授，赫敏可能有点喝醉了，所以我和罗恩……”

“我对于你们出现在这里的原因并不感兴趣，波特先生。也不必指望我对一场只差早晚的婚礼表示任何惊喜和祝贺。你们把她送到这里就足够了。”西弗勒斯勉为其难地说了这许多话。

“可是，教授……赫敏她……”波特为难地看着手臂里瘫成一滩的好友。

“哈利，我们还是把她送上楼去，这样会舒服一点。”韦斯莱表现出了愚蠢的主见。

“好吧。谢谢你，斯内普教授。”波特冲他简单点点头，跟韦斯莱一起架起格兰杰朝楼上走去。

“赫敏今晚是怎么了，罗恩？”

“我想……她大概是看到你结婚，我订婚，心里不好受。”

“……说实在的，我一直以为你们俩会结婚。”

“我也这么以为，但是……”

“她甚至还怀了你的孩子。”

“哈利，赫敏在战争中被恶咒打中了，孩子没了。这就是她战后消失了一个月的原因。她去了麻瓜的医院而不是圣芒戈，她不想大家都知道。”

“就因为这个你跟她分手？罗恩，我从没想到你——”

“哈利！你觉得是我放弃了她？不是的！我告诉过她一百遍了，我不在乎一个孩子！我是说，是的，我们的孩子没了我很伤心，但是只要她能跟我在一起，我真的不在意她受过多严重的伤，韦斯莱家的孩子难道还不够多？比尔跟芙蓉已经有了两个，乔治和安吉丽娜有了一个，奥黛丽还怀着一个，赫敏就算再不可能有孩子了又能怎么样？”

“你说什么？！再说一遍？！”

“……”

“说话啊！什么叫就算再不可能有孩子？”

“赫敏失去我们的孩子的时候出了点事故，再加上恶咒的缘故，她永远不可能有自己的孩子了。她执意离开我，躲开我们躲进霍格沃茨，也许就是因为这个吧。”

“……我一直都不知道。老天，我一直以为她只是太喜欢学校……”

“她叫我不要告诉别人，哈利，所以你还是装作不知道吧。”

“可是……”

“也许过一两年会好一些，哥们，也许她还能遇见什么好的男巫不介怀她的伤。”

“我怀疑这一点，鉴于她一直把自己关在学校里，谁会是合适的对象？据我所知这里最年轻的教师是纳威，显然这不是选项，再就是斯拉格霍恩了。”

“我们该回去了。”

西弗勒斯静静地闭着眼，听着楼上两个男孩的对话，窗外夜凉如水。

她知道它又来了，她知道。每个醉酒的夜晚它都准时而至，嘲笑着她不自量力地企图用酒精把它拒之门外。因此她极少饮酒。

“哈利的朋友，嗯？我认识你……总在韦斯莱身边转来转去……赫敏，对吧？他们是这么叫你的。可人儿，这名字真妙，我喜欢。赫敏，赫敏。”

他令人作呕的嘴唇贴上了她的，她哭着躲闪，那湿漉漉的舌头却舔上了她的颈，一路溜进她的衬衣，粗粝的左手摸索着她的衣扣，坚不可摧的右手却牢牢捏着自己的两只手腕……

“求你了……”她听见自己的哭叫。她恨这畜生正在做的一切，更恨自己如此软弱。“停下来……我求你……什么都可以，只是不要这样……”

他只是笑她。那笑声带着欲求不满的喘息，带着一股子令人恶心的呼啦啦的喘声，尖利而猥琐。“对，求我，就是这样，请求我，我会给你更多……”

他穿透了她，不顾她撕心裂肺的痛呼而继续在她体内横冲直撞。世界崩塌了，她只感到一股撕裂感，从内而外把她撕成碎片。痛。强烈的痛楚沿着密密麻麻的神经通路延展到她的足心和大脑，她的指尖扣进了手掌，鲜血淋漓而浑然不觉，她的头敲击着光亮的硬木地板直到头晕目眩，泪水涟涟，而他仍在她上方律动着，呢喃着她有多么紧致，多么新鲜，多么迷人，直到她几近昏迷才低吼一声释放了自己。

“你感觉如何，赫敏？”他濡湿的舌头舔进她的耳廓，喷息里充满了淫靡的汗液和精液的味道。一股粘腻顺着腿根滑下来，冰冷而令人作呕。

“滚。”她挤出一个字来，泪水顺着眼角涔涔而下。

“贱人。”他贴着她脖子的唇咧出一个邪恶的弧度。

他挪开了，压在她胸口的重量和攥着她手腕的力量都消失了。赫敏以为他只是发泄完离开，解脱般地颤出了一口气，紧接着就感到她的腿间——

“不！滚开！”她惊恐地尖叫，狂乱地后退。可是没那么容易，她感到体内传来针刺般的撕咬和抓挠，贝拉特里克斯在疯狂地尖声大笑，她无助地死死咬着嘴唇，血腥和泪水的味道充斥着感官，视野渐渐变得模糊……

她忽然疯了。她的魔力引爆了四周的墙壁，无数的瓦砾碎屑掉下来。受伤昏迷的妖精拉环攥着格兰芬多的宝剑，嚎叫不已的狼人芬雷尔惊慌失措地向门口逃窜。那黑色的肮脏的生物吱吱尖叫着逃窜。她根本没法找到自己的魔杖，狂乱中抓起手边的断砖没命地冲它砸去……

剧烈的痛感从额头传来，她困惑地张开眼，却吃惊地跳了起来。

校长办公室里一片狼藉，半面墙已经炸毁，几块碎砖散落在脚边。天花板破了一个大洞，从洞口可以看到楼上卧室里自己的床。还挂在墙上的校长画像全醒了，全都震惊地注视着她。

“……”她艰难地找回状态，对上斯内普充满考量的注视。“我……梦见有老鼠。”她苍白地吐出这个词，紧接着胃里一阵翻腾。

“抱歉。”只来得及说出这一个词，她便重新跪倒在地，吐得天翻地覆，泪眼模糊。


	3. 第三章

“你该睡了，……赫敏。”第二天晚上2点半，西弗勒斯看到她又捧了起码一尺高的文件回来重新坐进办公椅，叹了口气这样说道。

她听见这个称呼才从一堆批文里抬起头。

“别。”

“什么？”

“你一向叫我格兰杰的，不是吗？”

“并无冒犯之意，格兰杰，只是在你打定主意忽略所有人的时候，我想这个称呼才能引起你的注意力。”

“鉴于这间屋子里真正能称为‘人’的只有我一个，我并没有打定主意忽略其他人。”她反驳他，却还是把椅子转了过来。

西弗勒斯仔细看了她一会儿。“我本想把你留在楼下的，但波特和韦斯莱坚持你回去床上会更舒服。”

赫敏移开了目光。“哦。”本指望这个话题能跳过去。

“我很抱歉没坚持让你留在楼下。”

她不可思议地望着他。“你很抱歉？”

他移开了目光，语气重新变得冷酷而不耐烦。“一年多了，你在2点前根本不敢上床睡觉，否则就会做噩梦哭得像个一年级的孩子。”现在他又重新盯着她了，“我不知道你这几年到底发生了什么，跟那场战争又有多少关系，但容我好心奉劝一句，这么逃避只是恶性循环。”

赫敏长久地沉默了，目光渐渐失去了焦距，迷失在自己泛滥的思绪里。有那么一会儿她的表情奇异地悲伤，呈现出一种濒临绝望的平静，继而又像是死寂的湖水掠过几丝波澜，眼里莹满了泪水。然而那泪水终于没有流下来，她固执地别开脸，用力睁大双眼直到泪水消散。

“那么我该怎么办？”她小声问道。

“倾诉。”他平静地回答。

赫敏无助地笑了一声，“跟谁？”

“我。”

“……”

她站了起来，背过身去飞快地收拾桌子，顺手抹了把眼睛。“这玩笑一点都不好笑，斯内普。”

“我没在开玩笑，格兰杰。”西弗勒斯对着空无一人的办公室说。

挡在暑假前面的永远是可恶的考试。霍格沃茨的学生们从恋爱、打球和霍格莫德中挣扎出来，不情不愿地跳进了书本里。到处都是捧着厚厚文献的学生，在图礼堂，教室和草坪埋头苦读。五年级和七年级的学生则更多地扎进了图书馆，平斯夫人每天要花好大的力气去把打算悄悄在图书馆里过夜的学生赶回宿舍。庞弗雷夫人则每天都要配置温和的镇静剂，用来安抚那些神经紧张的学生。所以，当她看到赫敏来到了她的办公室的时候，并不是特别吃惊。

“校长，”老女巫微笑道，天气可真糟糕，是不是？又有几个学生中暑昏倒了。”

“下午好，庞弗雷夫人。我需要镇静剂。”

“当然，人人都需要它。考试要把他们折磨疯了，多少年来都是这样，我上学的时候……”波皮上了年纪，开始变得唠叨了许多。

“不要稀释过的，谢谢。”

她在药柜前停下，疑惑地转过身来。“可是，格兰杰教授，学生们是不允许饮用医用标准浓度镇静剂的，这会造成——”

“不是给学生。”赫敏看了一眼老女巫追根问底的眼神，勉为其难地补充了一句，“我……最近压力有点大。我会自己稀释到可取的浓度，夫人。”

庞弗雷夫人看起来还想说什么，赫敏简短地点了点头，拿着那瓶澄澈的药剂走出了医疗翼。

赫敏没有去找斯拉格霍恩教授，而是回到了校长室，召来了一套水晶药剂瓶。

“你在干嘛，格兰杰？”她刚把那小药瓶掏出来，身后就响起了斯内普的声音，平静而隐含怒气。

“稀释镇静剂。”她没回头。

“是谁教给你稀释镇静剂只用这么一丁点溶剂的？”

“只是比正常含量少了百分之十，我需要稍微浓一些的。”她皱了皱眉，手上没停。

“格兰杰。”

“又怎么了？”她不耐烦地转过头去，一副“你已经不是活人了少管活人的事”的架势。

而那幅画像中的巫师并没有对她发脾气或者出言讽刺。

“加一点柠檬水，可以减少恶心的副作用。”

她愣住了，半晌才反应过来，嗫嚅着说了句“谢谢”，随即转身继续稀释她的药剂，再没敢回头。

有人敲门。

“请进。”赫敏挥了挥魔杖，药剂和那些配药器材平稳地飞进了旁边的柜门里。

是纳威。

“赫敏，巫师等级考试委员会那帮人已经到了。关于上次我提到的黑魔法防御术课改意见，他们想跟你我再商讨一下。”

“好，咱们这就走。”

一小时后，校长室的门被撞开。西弗勒斯与众多校长画像一起惊讶地看见，隆巴顿，架着几乎崩溃的格兰杰，艰难地走了进来。

“嘿，赫敏，这儿－坐在这儿，这会好一些……”隆巴顿紧张地打量着格兰杰，“对不起，没想到这会吓到你……我不知道，”他露出困惑的表情，“我记得你以前并不害怕……？”

“别说！”赫敏呼吸困难，挣扎着吐出两个字儿来，抓住自己的领口喘息着。“……别说，纳威，求你。”

纳威皱了皱眉，但没有追问下去。“我去帮你弄点茶。”

“不用了。琪琪！”赫敏擦了把冷汗，气温起码有98度，她却冷得瑟瑟发抖。

“格兰杰校长！”随着啪的一声，家养小精灵琪琪出现在了办公室的地毯上。

“柠檬茶。”

“所以，”一个冷冷的声音在两人背后响起，带着熟悉的讽刺和低沉。“这到底发生了什么？”

纳威从赫敏面前起身，他的个子长高了不少，跟西弗勒斯的画像几乎平视。他的样子也发生了一些明显的变化，左脸上一道魔咒伤疤让他平添了几分气概，而曾经的圆脸也在卡罗兄妹近一年的折磨中瘦削下去，变得硬朗，再没能饱满起来。

“斯内普教授。”纳威问候道。“我想赫敏是最近压力太大了。多休息一下会好很多。”

“我当然知道格兰杰压力太大了，隆巴顿教授。”西弗勒斯用微微讽刺的语气称呼他的职位，满意地看到这男孩还是会有些怕他和别扭。“我问的是究竟何种事物引发了她如此失态？我记得你们之前是去与巫师考试委员会讨论事情。”

纳威扫了一眼，赫敏正蜷在她宽大的扶手椅里，抱着一杯热柠檬茶发抖。“我……并不十分清楚，先生。之前一切都很好，我们谈到三年级教学大纲引入黑魔法生物的危险级别……可是当我们谈到翡洛奇黑毛鼠的时——”

又一阵剧烈的呕吐声传来，两人同时转过头去，看见赫敏把胃里刚没吐完的东西全都吐在了地毯上，连带打碎了手里的茶杯。

“——她就变成这样了。”纳威担忧地说完，匆匆走向赫敏，挥舞魔杖清理掉污秽，试图扶起憔悴不堪的赫敏。“赫敏？你午餐的时候吃了什么不好的东西吗？也许回到床上睡一会儿对你有好处，来吧……”

“把她放下，隆巴顿教授。”西弗勒斯突然命令道。而赫敏已经没有力气说任何话了。

“什么？”纳威扶着赫敏的手并没有放开。

“我说让她呆在这儿，隆巴顿，还是你的大脑天生就对我的指令缺乏接收装置？”那个魔药课上的黑蝙蝠又回来了。

纳威的眉头皱得更深了。“斯内普教授，赫敏需要休息，我只是帮助她回到卧室躺一会儿。”

赫敏面色惨白地抬起脸来，汗水涔涔而下。“纳威，谢谢你，但我想呆在这儿。”

纳威看了一眼西弗勒斯，后者挑眉回视他。

“好吧，赫敏，你知道有任何事都可以叫我。”

办公室里一片沉寂。是邓布利多先打破了沉默。

“哦……我亲爱的孩子，恐怕你真的需要休息一会。如果你不愿意回到卧室去，那就在这里好好地喝杯茶吧。”

“谢谢，教授。”赫敏撑起自己，挪到储物柜前，伸手拿出了一剂稀释过的镇静剂。

“格兰杰。”西弗勒斯又一次开口。

“嗯？”她有点惊讶，把空瓶放在桌子上，一股倦意袭了上来。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，“睡10分钟不会有问题的，到时间我叫你。”

他们长久地对视着，好一会后，赫敏移开目光，点了点头，用低不可闻的声音答了句“谢谢”。

她趴到桌子上，一股沁人心脾的木香似有似无。她睡了，得到保证那噩梦不会来得及找上自己，她睡得格外安心。

“西弗勒斯，你这算是对继任校长的支持还是别的？”阿不思悄声开口。

他扫了一眼对面的挂钟，还有3分钟。“闭嘴。”他同样悄声回答。


	4. 第四章

暑假里的城堡安静而沁凉。赫敏从校长室的窗户望出去，清晨的户外还笼罩着一层薄薄的雾气，黛青色的山脉绵延起伏，点缀着丝带般晶亮的长河向远方蜿蜒而去。近处，魁地奇场地上的门柱静静矗立，一队拉文克劳的球员扛着扫帚，一个高大瘦削的男孩对对面的队友们说着什么。海格的小屋升起了一股袅袅的烟，一只鸟儿从门前的巨型南瓜上惊得飞起来，飞向了禁林深处，不见了。

赫敏端着温热香浓的咖啡回过身来，脸上带着淡淡的笑意。

“早安。”

西弗勒斯习惯性回应地点点头，“早安，格兰杰。”

事情开始向着好的方向发展了。在第一次的“10分钟睡眠”后，他们似乎达成了一种默契。赫敏会在深夜伏案很久后听到一声“休息一会，格兰杰”，她回应“谢谢，斯内普”。然后她便放心睡去，无梦的10分钟后，一声咳嗽和另一声“格兰杰”会把她唤醒，琪琪为她端来一杯咖啡——有时候是牛奶，她轻啜着温暖的饮料继续工作，他则靠在画像里假寐。

对西弗勒斯来说，他还是不太习惯这样一种关系——如果的确有什么可以算得上“关系”的话。他无法让自己不理会格兰杰那个孩子，他试图说服自己这只是因为他作为画像总是没事情做，但邓布利多那个老家伙的笑声总让他怀疑自己都没意识到这不止于此。那老人认识了他一辈子，虽然他们俩现在并排挂在墙上，但这并不妨碍老巫师对他的分析一如既往一针见血。

“你可不是会问候早安的人，西弗勒斯。”在他回应了格兰杰的第一次问候后，阿不思的声音悠悠地从耳畔响起，慈爱而戏谑。

他正心下一悔，准备开口反驳回去，告诉他这只是自己闲来无事的产物，他绝不会听到第二次的时候，阿不思又开口了：“似乎格兰杰小姐最近气色好了不少。”

他嗤了一声，但终于没说话。

“纳威今天要启程去非洲了。中午我会去霍格莫德跟他告别。”赫敏轻快地封好一张字条绑在学校的一只猫头鹰脚上，猫头鹰拍了拍翅膀，顺着窗户飞了出去。“他接受了卢娜的邀请一起去，卢娜要找弯角鼾兽，纳威去采集珍稀药材。斯普劳特教授年纪大了，不再能适应长途旅行。我倒是觉得纳威和卢娜很合适。”她没有抬头，更接近自言自语，但头顶传来一声冷哼表明她说话的内容被听进去了。

“怎么？你不这么觉得？纳威和卢娜一起领导过D.A，还有金妮。纳威对卢娜说的东西很感兴趣，卢娜对纳威也很有好感。”赫敏回过身来，手里还拿着羽毛笔把玩。

“如果你问我的话，格兰杰，我说隆巴顿感兴趣的不是洛夫古德小姐。”他干巴巴地道。

“嗯？”赫敏少见地提起了兴致，眉眼间又有了些活气。“那是谁？斯内普，快告诉我，难道他七年级那会儿你发现了别的什么姑娘他很喜欢的？纳威太内向了，你知道，不等这姑娘主动靠近他是不会伸出手去的。快说是谁？”

西弗勒斯无语地看了格兰杰一会儿。“我不知道。”

赫敏疑惑地瞪了他一眼，蹬蹬蹬地走上楼去。5分钟后她下来，换上了麻瓜的夏装。

霍格莫德村弥漫着午后的慵懒调子。街头的艺人吹奏着魔法乐器，一个个冰蓝色的音符飘在空气中，遇到孩子的触碰便破了，发出一声悦耳的脆响。三把扫帚酒吧里的人比学期里少了许多，但还是有不少村民聚在那里，喝着冰镇的黄油啤酒，聊着物价，孩子，飞天扫帚。蜂蜜公爵糖果店门口挂出了巨大的广告牌：“夏日冰爽汽水糖——让你的胃清凉一夏！”几个半大孩子在那里探头探脑。文人居娴静地坐落在路边，门把手做成了两支对碰笔尖的羽毛笔形状。猫头鹰邮局则吵吵闹闹，不同大小的猫头鹰有的蹲在架子上，有的扑腾着飞向地面，啄起一口碎面包就跑。

纳威伴着赫敏走在石板铺成的小路上，看着赫敏眯起了眼睛，带着一丝罕有的笑意看着四周熟悉而陌生的景色。偶尔几丝风迎面吹过来，细碎的短发被吹得飘起来，露出那面庞的轮廓竟格外柔和。

猪头酒吧到了。

“嘿，阿不。”纳威熟络地招呼。酒吧老板阿不福思嗯了一声，抬眼扫到了赫敏，在她和纳威之间打量了两个来回。

“邓布利多先生。”赫敏对这一位邓布利多倒比校长室那位有礼得多。不知为何，他一点都不像他的哥哥，赫敏却觉得他身上有另一种震慑力，是阿不思所没有的。

“我曾经想帮阿不找个轻松点的活儿干，可以在城堡里，但他拒绝了，说只要我偶尔照顾他的生意，不要去逗他的山羊。”纳威温和地冲她微笑。“所以我带你来这儿了。其实这里的沙拉套餐不比别家差，实际上好极了。”

赫敏也笑了。“圣战当晚我又冷又饿地出现在这儿，吃到的冷面包是我这辈子吃过最棒的美味。”

两人沉默了一阵。阿不福思端着两份沙拉套餐走过来，又递上两杯冰凉的黄油啤酒。

赫敏伸手碰到杯子缩了一下。她一直体寒，夏天也不是很能适应太凉的东西。

“阿不！”纳威叫道。

“干嘛？”老人走回柜台一半，不满地回头。

“换一杯。不要冰镇过的。”

赫敏惊奇而感激地看了纳威一眼，阿不福思的目光则瞬间变得酷似阿不思。

“谢谢，阿不。”迎上那如同X光般的眼神，纳威坦然道谢。

不过话说回来，沙拉真的很好吃。

“所以，你大约八月中旬才能回来？”吃完最后一口，一直默默的赫敏开口问道。

“嗯。不过也有可能提前。你知道库拉索芦荟在八月初和七月底都有机会采集汁液。我会尽快赶回来的。”

“但卢娜也许想多呆一些时候，好有更多的机会寻找弯角鼾兽吧。”她委婉地提醒他。

“我想卢娜如果能发现一些它们的踪迹，也许会干脆住到十月份都不舍得走。”

木头。赫敏心中哀叹。

“斯普劳特教授这两年身体越来越糟了。”纳威转换了话题，“她不停地说自己的腰变得很僵硬，而且胳膊也不听使唤，下起雨来简直拎不动曼德拉草根。”

“多洛霍夫干的。”赫敏平静地接口，“我看见他用一道恶咒打中了她的右臂，她的腰倒也许真的是上了年纪的缘故。毕竟她常年要弯着腰去照料她的草药。”

“嗯。”纳威静静地喝着黄油啤酒，不动声色地打量着对面的他的校长，同事和从前的同学，朋友。圣战过后，他第一个回到霍格沃茨任教，而赫敏是第二个。霍格沃茨待遇优厚，又急缺教工，然而参与过战争的人们似乎都不愿意回来，卢娜满世界地找她的弯角鼾兽，金妮宁可去打魁地奇也不回来补变形术的空缺。他们不得不许诺了一系列特殊待遇才把霍拉斯这条老鼻涕虫拽回来，包括薪酬加倍和专用套间，盥洗室，小精灵等等。幸存下来的教工都留了下来，但他们还是不得不聘用了一些新手来填补空缺。

一年前，麦格教授在年度教工会议上突然倒下，圣芒戈最负盛名的治疗师迈克尔·戈登亲自照看了她72小时，宣布她的心脏由于常年的劳碌和多次恶咒的重击已经不堪重负。他郑重地警告纳威，如果麦格教授继续从事高强度劳动，她的心脏随时都有可能罢工。

他们一直在为这件事发愁不已，直到一只魔法部的猫头鹰在一天早晨飞进了礼堂，带着一封自荐信，来自赫敏·格兰杰。

“我想我吃饱了。”赫敏喝掉了最后一口啤酒。

“赫敏。”他叫住了正欲起身的她。

“嗯？”她重新坐回来，“怎么了，纳威？”

“关于那天的事情，想谈谈么？”他微微皱着眉，专注地看着她的脸，神情是关注的。

“我只是胃不太舒服罢了。”赫敏自然地应对。

纳威叹了口气。“赫敏。”他又叫了一次她的名字，“你有很多事情是我不知道的，但我也有很多事情你不知道。也许我曾经是那个需要你帮忙才能应付魔药课的男孩，我承认现在我对魔药学也不太在行，但是这并不是我的全部。我很熟悉你的表情，赫敏，我在很多经历过圣战的战友脸上都见到过。我自己也有类似的体验，而这种体验告诉我，逞强和掩饰都不是解决它们的上策。”

赫敏看了他一会儿，移开了目光。

“你说的对，”她低声道，盯着一旁破旧的书架上的某个点。“斯内普也说我需要倾诉，可是这很难，纳威，真的很难。有些事情……我根本不知道如何开口。


End file.
